


Sugar Tits

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Guro, Kidnapping, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: Scout gets a taste of what’s under the suit. He doesn’t like it.





	

The BLU Scout was known for being curious. He dug around in places he wasn’t wanted. He asked questions that he shouldn’t have. And he always wondered what was under the RED Pyro’s suit.  
He could run circles around the Pyro, but the Scout needed to know what exactly it was he was dominating. He’d heard rumors the RED Pyro was a broad. He’d heard the RED Pyro wasn’t even human.   
Readying for the round, the Scout gave his bat a few test swings. Today would probably be the same: Dart in, tap the Pyro with his bat, cap a few points, rinse and repeat.  
He hadn’t seen the RED Medic singling him out for “special attention” with the Syringe-Gun. He felt a prick in his side, the usual panic of dying setting in. Respawn would handle it, the BLU Scout thought, falling over.  
He came to with a groan.   
This didn’t feel like his base. This felt like straw. The BLU Scout rolled over with another soft groan, opening his eyes. He was laying in a pile of damp straw.  
The soft creaking of gloves made him look around. “Doc?”  
A muffled chuckle made Scout sit upright. The RED Pyro stared back at the Scout.   
“It’s you, the fire freak,” Scout said, getting up. “Well, I’ve got points to score.”  
The Pyro slammed the Scout against the wall of the barn, shaking their head. Looking the Scout over, Pyro hummed and peeled off their fireproof gloves. Underneath the rubber gloves, the hands were chewed up, scabs opening and bleeding the more the Pyro moved them.  
“Happy damn Halloween in July,” The Scout growled, tensing. “You can cut the shit, man.”  
The Pyro held up one finger to their mask, signalling for Scout to be quiet. Instead, the Scout tried to push the other away.  
If the Scout could see under the mask, the Pyro would have been frowning. They took the Scout’s face in one hand, using the other to scratch out the Scout’s eyes. The Scout screamed, struggling. He felt pain, warmth on his face, then everything went dark.  
The pyro lifted their mask enough to lick their fingers clean. The took the Scout’s hand, pressing lips to his knuckles. They nibbled, tasting him. Not the sweetest, but as good as the Pyro could get. They bit off the Scout’s middle finger, making him scream again. Chewing slowly, the pyro consumed ass much as they could, spitting out bone.   
“Every part of you will be devoured,” the Pyro whispered, biting into the Scout’s cheek and tearing. Mouth full, they added, “Consuming someone is the ultimate form of love. Don’t you love me?”  
“You sick fuck.”  
“It’s nothing Respawn can’t handle,” the Pyro said softly. “It’ll be over soon.”  
The Pyro took one of Scout’s arms, deftly twisting the shoulder out of socket. The Pyro took a bite out of the Scout’s arm, ignoring his cries.   
When the Pyro got sick of hearing the Scout cry, the decided to sink teeth into his neck, tearing violently. “You’re a bit of a crybaby.”  
The Scout sank to his knees, clutching at his throat in vain. Usually, he wouldn’t feel dying. This was simply too much and he gave a last gurgled cry.  
The Pyro considered the edge of their axe, watching the Scout drown on his own blood. He could make a few decent meals.


End file.
